This Doesn't Feel Right
by BrokenBook
Summary: Of course she knew what she did was wrong, she knew it didn't feel right. And it shouldn't, it was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Yet, she still loves every second and who could regret something they loved? Maya/Cory don't like don't read. But still who isn't curious about those two?
1. Chapter 1

**This Doesn't Feel Right**

 **.**

81, 973 different choices since I've started counting. Every day something comes up in your life that makes you make a decision, whether it's choosing your breakfast or buying a new car, the choice is yours to make. Today on the exact day I made that decision a year ago, I knew I made the wrong decision.

My breath still mingled with his, heavy and short. His eyes were wide and panicked, yet he didn't step back. The door was wide open behind me and I had found another choice. Gradually, I removed my hands from around his neck. The slow movements were his chance to decide this for us. Nothing changed and so I made the choice myself.

Without looking at his eyes, I turned and ran home. I shouldn't have done that, I was stupid, so, so stupid. He was family, kissing him was not something that would be taken lightly. He loved me and he knew I loved him, just not like that.

He's always been there to help me, care for me and protect me. To him, it was probably just what he felt he should do for his daughter's best friend. To me, it meant so much more than that. He wasn't a father, or an older brother, even the fact that he was my teacher didn't mean anything, not to me. I would see him at school tomorrow, oh no, I would see him at school tomorrow. I could lie and say I was sick, or skip his class. Except that was not the Maya he knew, I rarely got sick and I didn't skip. He taught me that.

No one could find out about any of this, ever. For one thing, he was a very married man, completely devoted to his wife. For another, he was an awful lot older than I was. My mother would never approve. Riley would die and most likely Lucas and Farkle would follow her on whatever ignoring action she would take on me.

As I walked into school the next day, anyone whose eyes drifted to me felt like they were judging me. I knew they were not, Cory would have quit sooner than the school would find out. Even after sitting through three gruelling periods before history class, my conscience wouldn't let up. Riley sat next to me through each class, blissfully unaware of the events that had happened on her doorstep the night before.

Walking into his classroom, I took a quick glance around the room before sighing in relief to find it empty and sat in my seat as the rest of the class filed in. Five minutes passed yet he didn't appear. The last time he was late, we'd started a war by now.

"Riley, any idea where your dad is?" Farkle asked, causing me to turned my head to them instead of staring at the clock.

"I don't know, he seemed fine this morning," she replied absentmindedly before continuing her flirtatious conversation with Huckleberry behind me. Another five minutes. Matthews fumbled in through the door and stared at us in shock.

"Right, I have a class." I could just about hear him mumble from my position at the front of the room. BELGIUM 1931 he spelled out on the blackboard.

"Sir, it's 1831," Farkle corrected, raising his hand as the rest of them stared in confusion at the obviously confused teacher. I bowed my head slightly, the guilt was rising up again.

"What is?" Cory asked without looking at the board. I did this.

"The year sir, it's 1831," Lucas supplied, gesturing to the board.

"Lucas, it's 2017," Cory replied missing the gesture. He was completely missing he point and it was my fault.

"Belgium, dad," Riley hinted, wanting to avoid further embarrassment from her forgetful father. She sunk in her seat, much like the way I had been doing since he walked into the room.

"What about Belgium?" Cory continued being clueless. I need to help him, it's not like it was his fault he was acting funny.

"The lesson Matthews, it's Belgium 1831 not 1931." I stood up, grabbing the chalk forms hand and connecting the nine to look like an eight. Before I handed it back to him though I snapped it in half and shoved it onto his desk, covering it with a light layer of chalk.

I don't know what caused me to get so angry all of a sudden. Maybe it was the way he didn't move last night and now he was acting strangely. Maybe it was because I wanted him to suffer yet he made me help him. Maybe it was because I couldn't get him out of my head despite how wrong it was for him to be in there in the first place.

"Detention Ms Hart." And suddenly we both knew he made the wrong decision.

 **.**

 **A/N: I wanted it to be a short and sweet one-shot for the two of them. Of course with a pairing like this, I couldn't make that work. Don't know how long this one's going to be but hopefully the crazies out there like myself will read it and like it. Any suggestions are always helpful. And I don't mind criticism or corrections.**

 **BrokenBook**


	2. Chapter 2 : Still Wrong

**Chapter 2 - Still Wrong**

 **.**

When I turned up for my detention that day I half expected Matthews to have given another poor kid detention so he wouldn't have to be stuck with me. Or come up with a family emergency and force me to sit some other teacher's detention. What I did not expect was him to be alone.

"Mr Matthews," I called out to him to let him know I was here.

"Good you're here," he replied picking up the nearest book on his desk. He didn't make any further moves other than flipping a page so I sat down in my seat without another word.

After silently waiting for five minutes to see if he wanted to talk about before, I gave up and took my sketch book from my bag to continue working on the piece for my class. The theme was find something you're inspired by and draw the opposite. This was one of the harder challenges that the teacher had given, because we couldn't see what we were drawing in front of us but the opposite of it. Which made it all that harder to focus on changing it. Especially given the object in front of me was Cory.

Cory was a teacher and the opposite of a teacher was a student. He always dressed smart so this one needed to be casual and he was always dependable and responsible and just generally nice. And lastly he was male, the opposite of all of those is me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to draw myself without making it seem obvious, so I based it off Riley just with my clothes and my attitude. Part way through drawing the desk which the girl would be resting her feet on, I heard the door click shut and lock. I just needed to finish the last leg. Then the same noise came, but from behind me where the other door is. Finishing the leg I looked up at the empty teacher's desk and then at the clock. 5:15, isn't that the time teachers go home?

He'd gone, hadn't he? Just left the minute that he wasn't needed. Gradually, I removed my legs from my desk and swung them round so that I was sitting facing Riley's desk.

"Maya," a voice called over my shoulder. Cory was still here. My body tensed as I heard his footsteps walking closer to me. "Maya."

"What's up Matthews?" I asked. I needed to be calm now. It was my fault that we kissed and I needed to be the responsible one. Why couldn't I have fallen for someone less married?

"Maya, you know what's up." Okay, so that tactic didn't work. His feet stopped and a hand touched my shoulder. I found the gesture comforting, despite the weight of it, and stood up.

"Cory, you know why I did what I did." It didn't matter whether he was married or not, I made my choice a long time ago. I always was a sucker for the Mattews boys, even in middle school I was falling for his brother and now I was falling for him.

"That doesn't mean we don't need to talk about it," He told me, walking around the desk so that he was facing me and not my back.

"What's there to talk about Cory," I replied, keeping my eyes focused on his feet and not his face because I knew the minute I looked into his eyes I would crumble. "You're married to Topanga, your daughter is my best friend and because of that I couldn't help but kiss you."

"No Maya, I think whatever it is you're feeling needs to be confronted. You can't just keep everything bottled up and hope for the best. Talk to me Maya."

How are you supposed to tell the guy you love that you love him? From the way he was talking, I was sure he thought it was just a crush. Something that would go away or something that wasn't really about him. He had two choices right now, and he wasn't about to choose me. I knew this, yet I had to try.

"I love you." There I said it, he knew it. I told him last night, but he didn't believe me then. "I know it's wrong and gross, a sixteen year old loving her teacher, but I can help it. You don't know how many times I've tried to forget."

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right? Riley would hate you if she found out and obviously Topanga would as well though she'd probably kill me before she touched you."

"Of course I know that they would be the last people on earth to ever find out." I made the mistake of looking up as I laughed at the possibility of them finding out. His eyes hadn't once looked away from mine and I froze trying to decipher the thoughts going on behind those eyes.

"Then we agree that no one can know about this?" He asked though it wasn't really a question.

"I wouldn't tell a soul," I confirmed quietly.

And then he kissed me.

It wasn't like the kiss I gave him, it was something fierce and full of fire as he held my head. I couldn't move, frozen for the third time that day, just letting him kiss me. After wanting this for so long, I couldn't even enjoy the fact that I was being kissed by Cory Matthews. Here it was, a chance and I could take it.

Cory pulled back, sensing my discomfort. His forehead fell on mine as he tried to breath.

"Maya?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted."

"Cameras," I mumbled, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. I just needed time to think this through.

"Taken out for repair," He answered. I could feel his gaze on my eyelids as I looked down at the ground.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he chuckled, moving his hand to under my chin. "Maya look at me."

He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I know this isn't what you expected and I know that you need time. I can't promise you what boys your age can, I'm married and that doesn't go away over night. But I can promise you this," he hesitated, before briefly kissing my lips. "The cameras won't be back until two weeks from now, we have until then."

"Two weeks, but after that it's all over and this never happened? You expect me to agree with that." I shifted my position, only just taking in the fact that my bum was pressed against my desk.

"I'm a married man Maya, two weeks is all I have," He whispered, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. "I can spend it with you if you want."

Two weeks wasn't a long time at all, but two weeks with Cory. Was it worth it? Risk losing my best friend and my second family for two weeks. It would be worth it if I could somehow extend the time. If I could get Mattews to fall in love with me within two weeks, would it be worth it?

"Okay," I breathed, silently planning how I could work around this arrangement.

.

 **A/N: so Maya's planning something? Any suggestions on how she could make him fall for her would be helpful. Those of you who don't particularly like this paring, request one and I'll be happy to write your otp. Hope you enjoyed reading this craziness.**

 **BrokenBook**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning It Right

**Planning It Right**

 **.**

The second I walked through my front door that evening I wanted to be able to do what any other girl would have been able to do. I wanted to call Riley and tell her all about my evening, but I couldn't and I wouldn't be telling anyone else either.

He told me I had two weeks and so far all I had come up with was wear less clothes. And that wasn't going to happen at school. I needed some ideas or it would be pointless.

Right Maya, think.

He was married, so all I had to do was show him something Topanga couldn't. My age was a given, but I was sure she was perfect for him. Obviously he didn't agree. What did I have that she didn't?

By the time I woke up the next morning, I had a fully-fledged plan on how to deal with Matthews. Tonight was the beginning of phase one.

 _Phase One: act normal._

He had to tell me sooner or later what he liked about me, why he's risking his marriage and his career for me. If that didn't work then I'd move onto phase two.

At 7 o'clock I arrived at the Matthews household to pick Riley up. Before I could ring the doorbell however, she ran out the door and dragged me all the way to the subway where I knew we'd be meeting Lucas this morning. Since the two of them began dating again there hasn't been a moment when he didn't wait on her hand and foot. It was quite cute the way they acted around each other, like they were the only two people in the world. I wanted that.

She jumped into his arms and he spun her around before kissing her lips. I smiled at them as we waited for the subway to take off. I could never have that with Cory. I only had two weeks, if the fairytale romance Riley lived happened to me I'd know I was with the right guy. But until that happened Cory was all I had.

Farkle would join us at the next station and I wouldn't doubt he'd know something was different with me. He always knew when something had changed. He'd be the hardest person to keep this from.

Watching Farkle stand in front of me when there was an empty seat beside me confirmed my thoughts. After glancing over at our friends, he grinned at me and asked,"So did lover boy accept your confession?"

Telling him about my feelings last week wasn't the smartest choice on my part. Of course he figured I was talking about one of Josh's friends from college. 'An older guy who's very close to Josh" didn't exactly mean anyone, but it meant that I wasn't lying.

"Nope." I grinned back, tugging on the sleeves of my jacket. Technically it was true, however he did accept it the day after. Farkle looked confused and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You'll have to explain this one to me Maya," he replied.

"I didn't wait for an answer," I shrugged, "it wasn't that big of a deal." Not that I could tell him what really happened anyway.

"It was a big deal last week," he pushed. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him if he kept pushing me. I also knew he would get it out of me someday.

"Can we just agree on me telling you later? I don't really want to talk about this now," I sighed, Riley had turned to face me by then leaving Lucas missing her attention.

"Okay," he agreed despite him keeping his focus on me. "Just promise me you'll tell me by next Friday otherwise I'll find a way of getting it out of you."

It was risky, but I knew he could be trusted even with things I couldn't tell Riley. When the power duo began going out, double dates were spent with one set of friends and them two. Then as the double dates began to lesson Farkle and I would find ourselves with each other. Without realising it we were each other's standby best friend, secrets weren't kept. Even secrets like me liking Cory.

I agreed to Farkle's terms, knowing he would stick to them and knowing I would give in eventually. We reached our stop and left the subway car to get to school.

.

Yes, it was wrong and yes, I shouldn't have done it, but how else was I supposed to get a detention with Matthews? So helping him get the blue paint out of his hair wasn't the best way to get him to like me. I couldn't care less.

During last period Art, I had devise a plan. The brightest blue paint had been used to paint the door frame of a teacher's classroom. Which was on the opposite side of school from the supply cupboard. The school being too cheap to hire painters called in us Art students to repaint the maths teacher's block. Sadly for Mr Sparks, I didn't like him, his door frame came complete with glitter and pink sparkles that would have the teachers calling him Sparkles all week or month if they were like me.

On my way back I 'accidentally' slipped one e stairs and brought the paint can spilling all over Cory and most importantly his hair. He gave me detention immediately and the students lingering in the halls didn't question it or the subtle wink he gave me as he stormed off into his classroom, if they noticed it.

With the remaining paint sealed and contained in the supply cupboard, I raced myself to his classroom just in time to see Riley leaving with Lucas and Farkle. Farkle may have guessed my secret already. He was always very deductive.

Pushing that thought aside, I closed the door behind myself, looking it. Cory looked up and did the same to the door on his side of the room. We both reached up and closed the blinds on the door at the same time before making our way past the windows and closing those blinds.

As we met in the middle, it was me jumping on a desk and suddenly I had blue paint all over my hands. His hands were tangled in my hair, but we weren't kissing. Our foreheads were together each of us grinning like crazy between the light pecks he placed in my face. Just breathing in each other's air and enjoying being able to be together.

"I love you," I whispered despite knowing he wouldn't say it back. I needed to have this chance to be free with my emotions and feelings. He only hummed in reply as I had expected. We kissed briefly before I spoke again. "Farkle's going to find out."

He pulled back, surprise and confusion on his face. I immediately knew I couldn't tell Farkle anything, I would have to wait out till next Friday and hope he'd forgotten by then. I didn't know why I just had this feeling.

"Okay, sorry I shouldn't have considered it. I mean it's your job on the line, your marriage. Everything, I know no one can know. Sorry," I rambled, ducking my head. Cory lifted my chin almost as soon as I looked down.

"Do you trust him?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. I expected him to accept my apology not question me. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was waiting for an answer.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." I didn't realise I had said it until it came out my mouth. Cory picked up on it, his daughter had been replaced.

"Okay, then tell him. Just remember if his dad finds out we're both dead," he joked, though I could tell he was partly serious. I obviously didn't want to tell Farkle right away, figured I'd lead up to it. Make sure I knew I was making the right choice and wouldn't loose him.

"Really?" I asked, grabbing the sides of his face to bring hi colder to me.

"Really," he confirmed, kissing me lightly.

I loved him, I really did. I sat there with him standing between my legs for at least half an hour. We talked about random things, laughing when I realised my hands had left him covered in blue paint all over his face. Then regretting it as I was in turn painted.

The wipes in his desk draw helped us clean up our splattered faces. Removing the paint from his hair took extra work as I worked out all the paint from his curls. It was sad to think that if I didn't get the paint out Topanga would soon discover paint covering her own hands.

As we talked I found out he had a thing for blonde and I vowed to never change my hair colour if it meant I could stay with him. He laughed that one off. I didn't. I also noticed he loved playing with the hem and collar of my top. That mean shorter, lower tops were in order to wear under a sweater. Topanga dressed like a mom would, I was a teenager and no one would judge me for wearing what a teenager wore. That theory of wearing less clothing would sure come in handy.

After a particularly awkward suggestion I'd made, I saw him scratch the inside of his wrist. He'd never done that before, but as the questions rolled of my tongue I noticed the more nervous he got the more he scratched.

Over the course of my detention, I found out a lot about Cory and phase one was complete.

 _Phase Two: Sweaters_

.

 **A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed and was patient with my updating. I really do love this paring and I think they have a lot of potential in this story. As always suggestions are appreciated and reviews are loved.**

 **A/N2: I'm also thinking about doing a Farkle/Maya fic, if anyone's interested. The newest episode Girl Meets Yearbook is a huge motivator for that power couple along with an awful lot of Lucaya and Rucus.**

 **BrokenBook**


	4. Chapter 4: Definitely The Wrong Choice

**Definitely The Wrong Choice**

To say that you've fallen in love with your best friend's father, was not something that most girls would feel happy about. It's an impossible love, something that you know will never happen yet you still get those butterflies when he smiles your way or nervous when he talks to you alone.

Being the close family that the Matthews were, I was always included. Before Cory used to call me his other daughter, and I suppose that's what him and Topanga must have thought I wanted to be. Growing up without a father of my own, Cory took on that responsibility himself. The only problem was I wasn't his daughter and I didn't want to be either. His kindness, the way he always put me before himself and the difference between the way he acted with Riley and then with me brought on the wrong type of feelings.

And then sitting there at the Matthews dining table whilst I watched my best friends family act completely unaware to the confession I made a couple of nights ago or the way Cory had accepted or the fact that I had just kissed him in the other room before we were called for dinner. Occasionally Cory would nudge my foot under the table, though his face showed no reaction I knew he felt my replies by the way he would suddenly speak really loud. Thankfully, no one suspected a thing all night.

As I was leaving, Topanga suggested Cory drive me home as it was raining and neither of us could have been more excited to exit that door at his wife's wishes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have run out that fast," I laughed, tugging at a clump of my soaked hair in an attempt to stop it from frizzing.

"An umbrella might have been a better idea," Cory replied, starting the car up. You could see the road the car was parked on from their apartment so we would have to wait until we stopped outside my apartment to do anything.

"Yeah maybe," I began, smirking at him. "But then I wouldn't have an excuse to invite you into my home."

"Why would you invite me...?" He trailed off. I raised my eyebrows at his stupidity.

"Hey Cory, you know I think the rain looks like it might clear up soon. Did you want to wait it out with me?" I asked pointedly, it would be the perfect excuse for Topanga and my mother though I didn't expect her to be home.

"Oh ohh!" He exclaimed, slamming his breaks down as he nearly ran a red light. I laughed as I jolted in my seat. "That sounds like a perfect plan, thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome Cory, and while we're there maybe it'll give a chance for your clothes to dry before they get soaked again," I replied, noticing his not so dry shirt.

"You just want me to take my clothes off," he commented smirking back at me.

"Not untrue." I grinned as we reached my apartment. He laughed and I took that as my moment to exit the car and run off, but not before shouting, "Race ya!"

Cory's legs were longer than mine so I didn't doubt that he'd catch up to me. What I did doubt though was whether he'd bother to follow me. I mean I knew he said he'd come in, but running through the rain to my apartment felt like I was running away from something. He could just turn his car around and go home to his loving wife and kids, what would make him choose me this time?

As I reached my door, tears were mixed with the rain drops drying on my face and Cory was no where to be seen. I sighed, taking out my keys from my jacket's pocket and opening the door. No sooner did I do that than pounding footsteps came behind me and threw me inside where I was slammed against the inside of the door.

"I win." I blinked rapidly as Cory towered above me. His eyes scanned my face, concern flashing in them before he sighed.

"Only because I had to unlock the door," I told him, ducking under his arms and making my way to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Love some," he answered, shrugging off his jacket and draping it across a chair next to mine. As I was waiting for the kettle to boil he came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips tugging me backwards so my back was against his chest. "I still won though."

I shuddered and reached up to grab two mugs from the cupboard. He didn't need to know I was affected by him. He grabbed the coffee jar and brought it to us, before turning me around in his arms and kissing me. With the rain water having seeped through to my top I was sure he could see my bra, maybe the rain affected him more than he'd affected me. I still needed to finish the coffees.

"The milk's in the fridge," I muttered, pushing him back and moving until he latched onto my neck and I froze again. He liked his coffee with milk in, I knew that because he always brought a mug of milky coffee into his classroom.

"I'll take it black." Of course he would say that.

"At least let me pour it!" I giggled as he continued concentrating on my neck. I needed to find a way to get him off my neck otherwise he wouldn't be leaving my place tonight. And that would be bad, considering I lived with my mother. An idea came to my mind, "I heard Lucas and Riley are official now."

Cory stepped back and glared at me, I only grinned back at him before turning and pouring the hot water into the mugs. When I turned back Cory had moved to the couch with his arms crossed. Maybe being domestic would work on him more than just being Maya.

"We're going to make the couch all wet if we sit down," I whined but handed him his coffee none the less, smiling hen I saw him grimace with his first sip. "I though you said you'd take black?"

"Just because I said something doesn't make it true."

"And here I was thinking that was the whole point of teachers," I joked, tucking my legs under me as I sat with my head on his shoulder.

"When have you ever known me to be a normal teacher?" He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I sighed loving how we could just sit, I remembered Shawn mentioning that he and his old girlfriend used to be able to do that and not feel awkward. If this was something that me and Cory could do then I don't think I'd ever feel bored around him.

Cory sighed with me, except his sigh sounded different than mine. More like a troubled sigh than a content one, my thoughts proved correct when he asked, "Were you crying earlier?"

"Crying? I wasn't crying, just the rain was on my face." Okay so that wasn't entirely true but he didn't need to know I was having doubts.

"Maya, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, of course I know, it's just this, us, we're not supposed to be together and now we are and it's very confusing."

"I thought this was what you wanted." He'd told me this before and I knew he was still doubting my sincerity.

"I may only be sixteen but I know what love is Cory," I confirmed. "However, you are still in love with your wife. How am I not supposed to have doubts every once in a while?"

"Maya, can I tell you something?" He asked, removing his arm from around me and placing his coffee down on the coffee table in front of us. There was still half of it left.

"Anything," I mumbled, sipping my own drink.

He grabbed my knee before continuing, "would this, us, have ever happened if I was still in love with my wife? I don't know what you want from me or if your going to end up leaving me. But I do know that Topanga isn't the person I fell in love with anymore and nothing can change that. You, you're different, your the complete opposite of her. You're new and I want that."

"You want me because I'm new?"

"Not like that! Just you're something new to me and I don't think I've ever looked at you like a daughter." His words were shocking, why would he do all he does for me if he didn't view me as a daughter? Up until recently I didn't think he would ever treat me the same way if he knew I loved him.

"Then why do you do what you do?" I asked him finishing off my coffee and leaving it with his.

"Why? Maya, I do it because you're her best friend. I do it because if I didn't I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Maya I do it because I care about you," he sighed again. Relief. "Do you know what I told Topanga when you saved that homework revolution?"

"What?" I whispered. He kissed my cheek before replying.

"I told her, 'she needs someone to care for her, I want to be that someone.' At the time I didn't realise what I had been saying, but maybe she did. Since then I've never felt the same with Topanga, I don't think she has either."

"I'm not your midlife crisis then?" I wanted to know this, Topanga hadn't acted any differently around me. Cory had know her since they were little, maybe he could see what others couldn't.

"You never could be."

"That was three years ago, all this time and you let me believe you just wanted to be my father!" I hit him on the shoulder, despite my grin.

"Hey!" He laughed, grabbing my hands to stop my attacks.

"Hey!" I mocked, lowering my voice as I tried to pull my hand out of his grip. He chose me over Topanga, but I was just his test subject. I didn't want to be just a test subject, I needed to be his real choice.

Suddenly the weight of what I was doing became a little bit more real. I wanted to tear apart his marriage. I was his home-wrecker, Topanga would hate me. Riley would too. Choose my best friend or the guy I love.

"Maya?"

I looked at Cory confused, he hadn't said anything. Someone else was here. I had definitely made the wrong choice.

 **A/N: BAMMMMM! Someone has found out, you guys probably already know who it is. I'm know this is a confusing chapter but trust me it leads up to something. Trust me. I hope.**

 **Anyway feel free to leave a comment or drop me a PM I always respond to those of you with accounts and I hope to be seeing more of you soon.**

 **In other news I'm going on holiday this weekend, which is the reason for the quick update and the new one-shot I also published today. One of my readers suggested giving Topanga a happy ending and I'm not sure how to do that in this fic, anyone have any suggestions?**

 **Also listen to James Maslow, you know BTR guy, on YouTube his covers are amazing and I hope you guys live him as much as I do. Really long AN, hope I didn't bore you guys.**

 **BrokenBook**


	5. AN: URGENT NOTICE

Hey everyone, I know this isn't what you expected, what why did it take so long just to post at authors note?

Well ill I got logged out and couldn't log back in then my laptop broke and so much school happened... So I'm going to put this to you: this story can either go one of three ways.

1\. I delete it. Sorry guys but the Sparks just not there, and as much as I love you guys and writing GMW, this couple have died out for my fanfic.

2\. I can rewrite it but with a different outcome. Not going to end up with Cody and Maya together.

3\. One of you can adopt it, if you want that to happen please contact me via reviewing or PM.

I'll post the final decision at a later date when I'm not so stressed and have actually thought it through.

thanks for a your love and support. Ps, to the reader who commented about the broken part of my username. Thank you so much for reading through all of the chapters before you decided to troll my review page. By the way in broken because I suffer from depression so sucks to be you right now.

Broken(yup :P) Book


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

I'd like to start by apologising to all those who have followed this story as this particular version of it will not be updated any longer. There is however, going to be an updated version of this on my profile called 'This Doesn't Feel Right (REVISED)' which takes the story in a different direction, there is still going to be some Maya/Cory (Mory or is it Caya? or even Coraya and Mayory?) But there will be a different end paring which will be reviled later on in the story.

Please check out the revised version which was posted this morning and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do. Also check out my other fics and feel free to leave a comment to see what you'd like to be wrote next. I work best with prompts.

BB


End file.
